


Birthday Presence

by exandriantrashpanda (topothesia)



Category: Critical Role (Web Series) RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 04:59:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15429528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/topothesia/pseuds/exandriantrashpanda
Summary: Matt's friends give him a special present on his birthday. Also, cake.





	Birthday Presence

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written to fill a prompt at the Critical Kink meme. Thanks, prompter!

Matt has a mixed relationship with birthdays -- he supposes a lot of people do, especially as adults, even though he really loves the life he has right now. And he's just so goddamn busy that the thought of celebrating just feels like one more thing to do, but Marisha firmly informs him that some friends are coming over, she's already got a cake, and that he's not going to argue.    
  
And before he knows it it's the night of his birthday and there's a whole bunch of people in their living room -- Laura, Travis, Taliesin, Liam (who explains that Sam is running late, because of course he is), and Brian, who says that Ashley wishes she could be here too.  
  
Everyone's chatting and making terrible jokes and cracking each other up as usual, but he's noticed -- because he always notices -- that all of them have found a chance to have a one on one conversation with Marisha, and also that there's been some whispering and nudging among a few of them.  
  
"So when does our birthday boy get his presents?" Brian finally asks.  
  
Matt's about to protest that they didn't need to get him anything when he notices that everyone but him are exchanging glances and a few of them have nervous grins and now he's really wondering just what the hell is going on.  
  
"Well, I was gonna wait til Sam got here, but he can just catch up at the last minute like he always does," Marisha says. She hands Matt a small gift bag and a card, and says "I think you should open that in private."  
  
Now Matt is both curious and confused. He looks around the room to find that everyone's looking at him expectantly, and he's apparently only going to find out what's going on if he goes along with this. So he takes the bag and walks out of the living room.  
  
The card says: _Dear Matt,_  
  
_We weren't sure what to get you to show you just how much we all love you. So we're offering you an experience (no love potion required). You spend so much time being in charge of us (and everything else); tonight, we'll be in charge of you. If you want this experience, then go in the bedroom and get naked and put on what's in the box._  
  
All of their names are at the bottom. A PS reads: _If you don't want this, then just come back in the living room and we'll have cake instead. Either way, there will be cake._  
  
Matt reads the message a few more times and it slowly starts to sink in. He pulls the box out of the bag with slightly shaky hands. Inside is a blindfold.  
  
He lets out a breath he didn't even know he was holding. Certainly he and Marisha have done some things -- and certainly Tal has -- and he's pretty sure the rest of them have as well, separately or together -- and there have been some … experiences at Burning Man that he has both treasured yet also firmly compartmentalized, but this is decidedly new territory. And yet it's oddly sweet somehow, being this loved, this wanted in ways his younger self could never even have imagined. The opportunity to let go of everything for a while, to be the plaything and not the player, is also beyond tempting. And how could he not be curious enough to want to play this game? He heads down the hall to the bedroom, where he undresses, slides the blindfold on, and sits on the edge of the bed.  
  
After just a few minutes, there's a light knock at the bedroom door, and he's surprised that only Marisha comes in -- he'd know her tread and her scent anywhere. She sits down next to him on the bed, and kisses him on the cheek.  
  
"You're sure you want to do this?" she says.  
  
"Yeah," he says. "Are you sure, though?" he asks, twining his fingers into hers.  
  
"Whose idea do you think this was?" she says, laughing.  
  
"Taliesin's?" he says, and she punches him lightly on the arm.  
  
"Okay," she says. "Okay, okay, okay. I've reviewed the limits and the safe words with all of them, so now it's your turn. We'll use the same ones that we always do, unless you want there to be changes."  
  
"I can't think of anything I want to change right now," he says.  
  
"Is there anything you really want?" she asks.  
  
Matt doesn't know why he's suddenly blushing because clearly agreeing to submit to all of his best friends should have taken him beyond the threshold of embarrassment, but he is.  
  
"Out with it, birthday boy," Marisha says.  
  
"I…uh…I don't want to come right away. Make me wait. Like that one time when we…"  
  
He can feel Marisha blushing even though he can't see it. "Oh. Fuck, that was so hot. I think we can do that."  
  
Marisha stands up and gently pushes him back onto the bed. He goes willingly, feeling himself already starting to sink into a space he's very much wanted to get back into.  
  
"We've decided to play this game in small groups and one on one encounters," Marisha says as she walks towards the door. "So expect your first visitors shortly."  
  
"The first spirit will visit when the clock strikes midnight?" he jokes.  
  
"Smart mouth," she says. "That's gonna get you in trouble."  
  
And then she's gone, and it's dark and quiet, and he's both really really nervous and really really turned on, and then he hears footsteps.  
  
Surprisingly to him, Brian is the first one who comes in. He quickly explains that Ashley really wanted to be here, but she's got an early call tomorrow and it's already late on the East Coast, so she asked if she could Skype in first to participate. Matthew nods eagerly, hoping that for once there will not be connection issues.  
  
Ashley says she's feeling traditional and that he should get a birthday spanking, and before he knows it he's lying face down on the bed waiting for the first strike. At first Brian is a bit hesitant and a little too gentle -- "I'm usually not the one giving them," he says. But with Ashley's verbal encouragement and Matt's obvious enjoyment, before long Brian's hitting him with just enough force. After a few minutes Matt is grinding against the bed with each stroke, listening to Ashley moan as she gets herself off on watching the two of them.  
  
After Ashley comes, she wishes him a happy birthday and says good night. Brian checks in with him -- green -- and kisses him lightly on the lips.  
  
"Happy birthday," Brian says. "You stay there and don't move."  
  
His next visitor is Tal. "I hear the birthday boy just had a spanking," he purrs as he settles onto the bed next to Matt and runs a hand over his ass. "That's a lovely shade of red you've got going there. Should I kiss it and make it better?"  
  
"Yes?" Matt says.  
  
"Yes, what?" Tal says, running his nails lightly up Matt's back before tangling his fingers in Matt's hair and pulling ever so slightly. Matt whimpers, which causes Tal to tighten his grip even more.  
  
"Yes, please…" Matt moans as Tal yanks his hair even harder.  
  
"There's a good boy," Tal says, sliding down the bed, peppering kisses and bites down Matt's spine before going to work on his already sensitive ass with his mouth and fingers. Matt writhes under the attention, his cock sliding against the sheets, trying to get more stimulation. Tal stops moving the two fingers he has inside his ass and just waits.  
  
"Are you trying to get yourself off, Matthew?" Tal asks calmly. Matt thrusts back against them, but Tal puts a hand on his back and holds him still with firm but gentle pressure.  
  
"I was told that you wanted to wait," Tal says. "Do I need to restrain you so you can't rut against the sheets like a desperate thing when I do this?" he asks, pressing his fingers in a little more.  
  
Matt moans incoherently as Tal's fingers find that spot inside him and then he whimpers when Tal slides his fingers out.  
  
"Turn over," Tal orders. Matt complies eagerly.  
  
"That's better," Tal says, re-lubing his fingers and sliding them back in. "For me, anyways." He leans his head down and licks a stripe up the underside of Matt's cock; Matt whines and reaches his hands down for Tal's head, wanting to touch him, to pull him closer.    
  
"You are not going to do anything but lie here and take this," Tal says firmly, and waits until Matt settles back before resuming his work with fingers and tongue. He builds up the stimulation with his hands and his mouth until it's almost -- but not quite -- enough, and then slides his mouth off of Matt's cock.  
  
"Color?" Tal asks calmly.  
  
"Green," Matt gasps.  
  
"Excellent," Tal says, sliding his fingers out. "I'll be back later, perhaps, if you've been a very good boy." He stands and leaves, laughing quietly at Matt's frustrated noises.  
  
Laura and Travis are next. Laura offers him a glass of water first, wrapping his hand around it since he still has the blindfold on. When he finishes drinking, she takes it from him and sets it on the nightstand.  
  
"We've been told that you've been having trouble holding still and letting other people be in control," Laura chirps. "I think I have a solution to that."  
  
As he does so, Matt feels Travis's heavier weight settle onto the bed close to the foot of it, and then Travis presses his large hands down on Matt's thighs, holding him in place.  
  
"Okay?" Travis says.  
  
"Yes…" Matt says.  
  
"You know what to do if it isn't," Travis says.  
  
Laura stands up and he hears the rustling of clothing being removed.  
  
"Perhaps you just need something more to do to keep you occupied," she says, sliding onto the bed and straddling his face. "Or someone," she corrects herself as she lowers her cunt onto his mouth.  
  
Travis continues holding Matt down while Laura rides his face, offering the occasional suggestion as to how she might like it but also keeping up a stream of narration about exactly how hot his wife looks with Matt's tongue buried in her cunt. Laura tastes and feels amazing and he eagerly devotes himself to pleasing her. It doesn't take long before Laura is swearing and screaming and clamping her thighs tight around his head and Matt is shaking too, pretty sure that if someone just breathes on his cock he might explode then and there.  
  
Laura rolls deftly off his face and Travis releases him as well, sliding up the bed to help him sit up. Laura helps him drink some more water.  
  
"Everything okay?" Travis asks.  
  
"Green," Matt sighs happily. "Although I'm pretty sure this night might kill me."  
  
"We just want to give you a little death. Eventually," Laura says, giggling as she and Travis take their leave. Matt isn't sure if he's groaning at the reference or at his need to come.  
  
  
Next up are Liam and Sam. Sam apologizes for being late but says that he's glad they started without him. Both of them take turns kissing him, and he realizes that they can probably taste Laura in his mouth, but neither of them seem to be complaining, although Sam does mutter something about harp music that he doesn't quite understand.  
  
"Hands above your head," Liam says, and Matt slides down the bed a little so he can raise them.  
  
"Do you want to go first?" Sam asks.  
  
"Yes," Liam says.  
  
Sam sits next to Matt and clamps his hands down over Matt's wrists, pressing right into his wristbands.  
  
"Okay?" Sam asks. "Wiggle your fingers." Matt nods and complies.  
  
Liam begins kissing slowly down Matt's neck and chest, stopping to suck bruises along his collar bone and scrape his teeth on his nipples. Matt expects Sam to offer commentary, but he simply says that this is a lovely sight and shifts a hand from one of Matt's wrists to stroke Matt's hair back from his forehead as Liam keeps moving down.  
  
Matt expects Liam to tease at his cock like Tal did, but is instead surprised when Liam takes almost all of his cock into his mouth on the first movement. Matt practically bucks off the bed but Sam holds him down.  
  
"I think he liked that," Sam says, continuing to restrain him while Liam sucks him hard. Matt just moans incoherently as Liam finds a rhythm that brings him so, so close…  
  
And then Liam stops, pulling his mouth off with a wet pop, and Matt growls with frustration. Sam pushes down a little harder on his wrists until he stills.  
  
"My turn," Sam says, releasing his wrists, and he and Liam switch places. Liam places one hand on Matt's wrists and uses the other to both pet and pull at Matt's hair while Sam slides down and begins sucking him off with firm pressure. Again Matt is close -- so close -- to coming, almost thinks about asking for it, pleading for it even, but he doesn't really want it to end just yet. He just wants to be here in this moment like all the moments before, with his world reduced to nothing but sensation, ceding control and letting his beloved friends decide what happens next.  
  
Sam slides his mouth off him. "Normally I wouldn't leave anyone in a state like this, but I've been told this is what you want, and never let it be said that I can't take direction," he says.  
  
Liam snorts but then leans down and kisses Matt gently. "All right there?"  
  
"Yes," Matt says, and means it.  
  
Marisha comes in last. "Oh, babe. You look wrecked," she says, laughing just a little.  
  
"Pretty sure that's what you were hoping for with this plan," Matt murmurs.  
  
"Such a smart mouth still," Marisha says, tugging gently at a lock of his hair and then kissing him deeply. She strokes her hands down his chest, her nails down his stomach, and wraps a hand loosely around his cock.  
  
"I think that's why you married me," he says.  
  
"One of the reasons," she says, still stroking slowly. "Laura certainly liked your smart mouth earlier," she says.  
  
Matt shivers at the memory as Marisha continues to stroke him with firmer pressure.  
  
"Can I -- can I --" he asks.  
  
"Yes?" she says, tightening her grip just a little more.  
  
"I want to come," Matt whines.  
  
"You do?" she asks.  
  
"Yes," Matt whimpers.  
  
Marisha removes her hand and moves away. Matt whines with frustration but only briefly as Marisha pounces back on him, landing to straddle him, grinding down against him. He's not sure when she took her pants off, but the feel of her skin against his almost sets him off right then and there.  
  
"Yes what?" Marisha asks.  
  
"Yes, please, please, fuck, please" Matt moans as she slides against him, losing all ability to form coherent words for a while.  
  
Marisha sinks onto his cock in one deft movement and begins rolling her hips. She feels so familiar after all of this newness, but exactly perfect, exactly what he wants now and forever. Matt reaches out desperately for her.  
  
"Hm?" Marisha says.  
  
"Don't you…want to…I should make you come first," Matt gasps, trying to hang on.  
  
"Later," Marisha says. "Just like the rest of this evening, you're going to lie there and take it like a good boy." She punctuates these statements with sharp thrusts of her hips. "Or do I need to get someone to come hold you down again?  I love you. We love you. Come for me. Come for us."  
  
And then he's over the edge. Matt is falling, or maybe he's flying, but he's not in his body anymore (although someone is apparently screaming and he think it might be him), or he's nothing but his body, nothing but all of his nerves overloading, sparks and fire, gone beyond words and thoughts and fears.  
  
Slowly he comes back to himself. Marisha has removed the blindfold, and offers him the glass of water from the nightstand. They lie together for a moment as their breathing evens out.  
  
"Happy birthday," she says.  
  
"Is everyone still here?" Matt finally asks.  
  
"Oh, yes," Marisha says. "They've been…keeping busy…in the living room while we took turns."  
  
"Kinda wish I could have seen that," Matt says.  
  
"There's always next year," Marisha says. "But Laura's been threatening to cut into the cake for an hour now, so you'd better go make a wish on those candles quick before she finally gives in."  
  
"What more could I wish for?" Matt says, and hand in hand they go out to reunite with their friends.


End file.
